


Servant Domination: Mata Hari

by Fatefan640



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Mind Control, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatefan640/pseuds/Fatefan640
Summary: Working Late One night, The last master of Humanity stumbles across the captivating sight of one of his servants practicing her new moves. Wanting to spend more time with her beloved master, Mata Hari lures him in with the role of constructive criticism needed for her new dance routine.Can a hormone charged Ritsuka resist the the temptation?
Relationships: Mata Hari/ Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Mata Hari Servant Domination

**Author's Note:**

> Noticed there wasn't a whole lot of Mata Hari smut fanfics out there so I wanted to change that. Hope you enjoy some shameless smut.

Ritsuka Fujimaru, the last master of Chaldea strode through the halls of the last bastion of Humanity, ready to deliver a set of reports to Da Vinci before turning in for the night. He walked through the mostly empty halls of Chaldea, occasionally passing by a staff member or stray servant who was about to turn in.

As he turned down the halls leading to his destination, he passed the gym only to see that the lights were on. Stopping just past the window, Ritsuka glanced through the window to see no presence inside. “Redundant as it may be, might as well switch off the light.” the teen muttered to himself before stepping in through the doors.

The teen entered the room and walked towards the light-switch only to be distracted by the sound of the gym doors opening. Turning around to see his new companion, his jaw dropped at the incredible sight that entered the room.

Mata Hari walked in wearing a tight black leotard and carrying a shoulder bag. Her huge tits were bulging against the spandex and threatening to spill out of it. Ritsuka just gaped at those huge tits. He had done his best to conceal his lustful interest towards his female servants out of respect and professionalism despite his admittedly open relationship with Mash, especially in regards to Mana transfers. However, the repeated and rather frequent requests for sex from various female servants had weakened his resolve and had left him with a rather overworked libido.

His condition was not at all helped by the various women who paraded around in revealing outfits, displaying their amazing bodies in a way that was boreder-line seductive if not outright provocative. The end result left him craving sexual release on a frequent basis and left him weak and panting with lust. 

Mata Hari stopped in her tracks to see her master’s surprised expression, jaw dropping, in response to her appearance. The French servant smiled at the sight. While always dressed provactively as beffiting her femme fatale nature, it always had a sepcial appeale to it when her choice of clothing affected someone she had significant feelings for.

While surprised that her master was in the gym at this time of night, Mata Hari was pleased to see that he was distracted while staring at her tits. The information she had received from Jeanne Alter had been accurate she could see. Her Master had quite the weakness to large breasts.

“Hello master, I didn’t expect to see you here so late at night.” Mata Hari finally said after a few seconds of silence had passed with her awestruck master gawking at her. 

After receiving enough time to organize his thoughts, Ristuka sputtered out a response, all the while his eyes continued to drink in the view of his assassin servant clad only in this skin tight outfit that exemplified her feminine form. “Uh-Hi! Mata Hari! I-I was just shutting off t-the lights to the gym. I-I didn;t realize someone was still using it this late.”

“I am working on some new moves for my dance routine and I decided to add some new moves I’ve been practicing to augment my erotic dance that I use to influence people. My Noble Phantasm isn’t suited for combat as you well know, but it’s a good deterrent when facing humanoid enemies. Hey…” the servant purred, an idea springing in her head. “Now that your here, do you mind giving me some advice on my dance moves?”

“M-me?” Ritsuka asked, bewildered. “I’m not much of a dancer, Mata--”

“No, no, no, silly.” the woman laughed. That playful, giggling laughed was music to her master’s ears. Was there any part of her that wasn’t seductive? “I just need you to watch my dance and tell me what you think of it.”

“But...why? Your Noble Phantasm works just fine. Sure it may not be able to charm beasts like Stheno’s can, but it works on any humanoid, man or woman as long as they don’t have a mental skill.”

“That’s the thing. It is my belief that my new dance will be able to overwhelm their better judgement by arousing them with the new dance routines”. She stood up as she said this and began to sway and run her hands across her hips and breasts. “I find the entire subject of seduction and spying to be so thrilling. I want you to imagine how this would work on our enemies. I would use my fantastic dancing technique to mesmerize the men. They would stare at my swaying body and their repressed sexual urges would overwhelm them. I know that when I did Lap Dances at the club sometimes the men were so captivated that they just kept handing over money until they didn't have any left. Next they would part with military and political secrets. Their control was so overwhelmed by my dancing that they couldn’t help themselves”.

“Mata...I am not sure I would know enough to help you..” he said, fearing that he would lose control if he saw her dance. 

His eyes were riveted to Mata Hari’s fantastic body and his arousal was increasing by the minute. The mention of her extracting money by using her body sounded so erotic. Deep down he felt he understood the men’s fascination and lack of will power. The way she was dressed had already made him hard enough below the belt, and the description of her femme fatale route had only made him hornier.

The famous spy stepped towards him, backing him into one of the weight benches. The back of his knees hit the benches’ edge, making him flop back onto the piece of equipment. Mata Hari didn’t stop her advance, stepping closer until she leaned over the teen, cleavage hanging in front of him like a pair of tantalizing fruits. 

“Please just let me show you for a minute, master. I know you’ve seen my dances numerous times in battle, so I want your opinion on these new moves. Just imagine you are an unsuspecting enemy. I am sure you can provide me with some helpful insights. In life I was able to wrap men around my little finger and they would reveal the most vital secrets to me. While performing my dances, I would shower them in such intense erotic power that made them putty in my hands. Just imagine what it was like for them to lose all control to a beautiful erotic seductress. I would keep tantalizing them and make their bodies ache with desire”.

Mata Hari leaned forward while pulling her leotard down to expose her tits to Ritsuka. Her master just gaped at them as the French servant slowly slid them across his face. Ritsuka was transfixed by the feel of the triple D tits and just sat there without moving. They were incredibly soft and so firm.

“This is what I would do to the men. Once they touched my body their desires would increase. You are doing such a good job of pretending for me. This is very helpful. I can see that they would have been completely docile and passive under my sexual control”.

Mata Hari placed her hands over her master’s and pressed them onto her tits. She then started to massage her tits using Ritsuka’s hands. Ritsuak felt his dick harden and leak precum from having his hands on those incredible tits. He secretly longed for a powerful person to overcome his better judgement through sexual intensity. ‘I have to do something quickly.’ He started to perspire and feel hot. ‘Oh my God she has fantastic tits. Have to do something...but they feel so perfect.’ Ritsuka’ brain was whirling as he finally spoke up to try and salvage the situation..

“Mata...I’m not sure this is alright. I don’t know i--f”

“You are only roleplaying for me and I am sure it is alright. Please keep helping me by massaging my breasts and I will continue my explanation.” The servant interrupted as she slowly slid onto her master’s lap.

“You are being so helpful to me. I am very appreciative that you are willing to help me. Just keep working my big tits so I can better explain my methods of seduction”.

Any thought of stopping was rapidly being replaced by his increasing horniness. ‘She just needs me to help her with her routine...I still have command seals to make her stop if I need to…’ he told himself.

“Now I am seeing a further aspect of this Historical research we are doing. See, sometimes I would find that some of my targets were reluctant and I would have to overcome their reluctance. I would give them commands that they would feel compelled to obey in their pliable and aroused state. Keep play-acting and do as I say” she said as she pressed down onto her master’s lap. “Tell me you love my big tits”.

“I love your big tits” he said dreamily.

“Lick and suck my perfect tits”.

Ritsuka began to suck on Mata Hari’s hard nipples. He forgot everything except how excellent it felt in his mouth. His resistance was at an all time low as the french servant simply rubbed the back of his head, encouraging his actions. 

“Oh yes. Suck them and use your tongue. Make them wet and swollen. That feels wonderful”.

She tilted her master’s head upwards and stared deeply into his eyes. She slowly ground her butt into Ritsuka’s lap and licked his earlobes.

Ritsuka was caught like a deer in headlights. He just stared into his servants eyes and felt his mind start to cloud over with lust. He knew he should do something but he was completely mesmerised by his intense state of horniness. It was getting hard to think of anything but Mata Hari. He felt his mind getting soft and everything slowed down. He felt a languorous feeling spread across his body. Mata Hari was saying something in a very rhythmic and soothing tone. Visions of her lips,tongue and breasts were sliding through his brain while he melted into her eyes.

“Just relax and enjoy what I am doing to you. Feel the pleasure I am bringing you. Go deeper and deeper into my eyes. You want me to keep doing you” she said as she ran her hands across her master’ chest before one of them dipped down, arriving at the tent in his pants. She lightly squeezed his member before her actions transitioned to a slow and methodical set of strokes. 

Ritsuka had never felt anything so erotic and delicious and just laid back with a long sigh. “Ahhhhh!”

“Lose yourself in my eyes. No more thinking just sweet surrender in my overwhelming gaze”.

As Ritsuka lay there in an erotic stupor Mata Hari stood up. “That was just perfect. I think I am getting some excellent ideas from our play acting. Thank you for your help”.

Ritsuka was slow to recover from the wonderful erotic experience. What had just happened? Hefelt alone and empty without Mata Hari clinging to him. He looked up and saw the french bombshell bent at the waist pulling some papers out of her bag. Mata Hari’s tits were still on display and Ritsuka was instantly drawn to her huge globes as they hung there.

“Here is the first draft of the dance routine I am working on. Read it and we will discuss it. You will find it very interesting. You will meet me in my room at 11:00 P.M.” she said, handing him a slip of paper. Ritsuka was so dazed he just took it and stared as Mata Hari spun around. Adjusting her leotard, she wiggled her way out of the room. Ritsuka was absolutely mesmerised by the way she rolled her butt cheeks as she walked. The bottom of her perfect ass was sticking out of the leotard. An image of him kneeling and caressing the servant’s ass formed in his mind. 

‘What a perfect ass she has. I would love to rub my face against it. I want her big tits and her hot ass.’ The teen thought, lust and desire clouding his mind until the erotic rush faded. ‘Oh my god what am I thinking? I need to get a grip on myself or I might do something really stupid.’

Despite his best intentions it wasn’t long before Chaldea’s last master was busy palming himself as his eyes were glued to the contents of the paper. Mata Hari’s dance was clearly illustrated on the pages in front of him with various notes detailing the reason for their rather provocative nature . The paper had started out with notes that were plain and factual. But about half way into it, the move-notes had begun to weave a story about the seduction and domination of men, reducing them to thralls. The descriptions were so detailed that Ritsuka was sweating. It was only now he realized his palming had transitioned into a full on session of masturbation. 

Mata Hari had used the pretext of an Indonesian dance demonstration to lure her targets into a sexually charged trance. She would notice men’s sidelong glances as she danced and would ensure the movements would maximize a sexual response. She would then overwhelm their better judgement and extract information about the war.

This scenario had a powerful impact on Ritsuka. His mind was easily captured by the lure of the dark world of domination and the secrets of espionage. He knew that deep in his own psyche he secretly wanted to give up his own proper exterior and lose himself to a wanton creature of erotic pleasure. This particular weakness had been a problem as it had made him vulnerable to charm magic throughout his missions across the Singularities. Mata Hari’s brief but intense seduction had demolished his internal self-control and all of his being was now being devoted to his erotic fulfillment.

‘I need to get a grip on myself.’ he thought, but he couldn’t seem to stop his fingers as they traced up and down his now free dick. When he had freed it from his pants he couldn’t remember. His heart was pounding like the excited teenager he was. The thought of Mata hari’s eyes staring deeply into his mind and those huge tits were all it took and he came hard...

Ritsuka stood in front of the room to which Mata Hari resided in. His dick was already hard and throbbing. A damp spot was already forming on the front of his pants and his breathing was heavy. ‘What am I doing here?’ he thought. But deep inside he knew there was no choice anymore. His attempts at self control had proved futile. Last night he had masturbated twice to intense orgasms despite his resolve not to. The memory of Mata Hari’s hot dancing and huge breasts were too much to ignore. He felt his heart beating like a frightened little bird. ‘I have to tell her this must stop!’ he told himself, only half believing it.

He knocked at the door and waited a few moments. ‘Maybe she isn’t here.’ he thought. He felt both relief and disappointment. Then the door opened to reveal a room lit by candles and the sweet exotic smell of incense. In front of him stood Mata Hari wearing a terrifically abbreviated version of a belly dancers costume. Her massive tits were threatening to burst out of their confinement at any moment. Ritsuka just gaped at the erotic beauty standing before him. Then the french goddess spoke.

“I am pleased that you have arrived for the dance demonstration. Please follow me”.

He watched her perfect butt swing from side to side as he followed her. It never occurred to him to do anything but follow. Before he realised what was happening, Ritsuka found himself seated on the divan and the dance had commenced.

It only took a few minutes and Mata hari was grinding her naked body against her moaning master. Ritsuka’s shirt was open and so was his pants. His erect penis was fully exposed and throbbing, precum dribbling down from the tip. The french servant’s shapely ass was sandwiching his penis between those heavenly globes, jerking him off with her movements. 

“This is what you have longed for. Release all of your innermost secrets to me and I will show you the power of women through all of History. My Historium Mammorium will unlock all of your deepest desires.” she said as she pulled her panting master’s face between her Huge Tits.

“The power of women has been locked within their seductive abilities. You are captivated by my Perfect Tits. Feel the heat of my hot body. Melt, Melt, Melt at my touch. Feel your will melt into a hot pool of desire. Desire and passion are at your core. Feel it. Hot, Wet, Aching. Melting into hot liquid and your mind dripping away through your hot throbbing cock. You want my Perfect Tits. Lick them. Suck on them”. 

Ritsuka attacked her fine tits with relish. All of his doubts slipped away as dick gushed liquid due to Mata Hari’s expert ministrations. He now understood that the power of a huge set of Mammaries had conquered throughout history and he was just another who would surrender to them.

‘I’m so close...so hot and pliable. Mata’s Huge Tits are fantastic. Have to have them. Love her Tits. Want her Tits. Oh my god here it comes.’

“O fuck yeah!”. he cried as he drove himself hard into his servants ass.

“That’s right my sweet little master. Surrender to my perfect ass and Hot Tits!” she said and began to lavish her attentions on her master’s throbbing penis, shifting her ass up and down, back and forth in a perfect dance that left Ritsuka moaning in pleasure.

“O Yes,Yes, Yes. I’ll do whatever you want Mata! Please! Please lick and suck me with your sweet mouth until there is nothing left!” He knew at this point that he belonged to this servant now, body and soul. He was Mata Hari’s to do with as she willed from now on. He could feel another orgasm building as Mata Hari slid down his body and wrapped her mouth around his dick, tongue wrapping around his shaft in an erotic display that Ritsuka had no hope of withstanding. “Ugh,Ugh,Ahhhh!” he moaned before coming, filling up the dancer’s mouth with a burst of cum.

Mata Hari pulled back, sealing her mouth to swallow her master’s load as he slumped back in the chair. Mata swallowed the load before straddling her master’s waist. The exhausted tean lay limply in her arms as she began to give him soft kisses.

“Hope you enjoyed my performance, master!” the servant winked. An absolutely enthralled Ritsuak returned her gaze with a blissful smile. Happy to be the helpless thrall of this gorgeous servant.


	2. First Meeting: The Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka recounts the very first time he summoned the Assassin Mata Hari, including her performance using her Noble Phantasm.

"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time. Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let my great master Bina be the ancestor. Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall. Close the four cardinal gates. Come out from the crown. Rotate the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom. I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me."

Ritsuka grunted. ‘I will never feel comfortable with this. That phrasing felt dirty.’ The last master of Chaldea thought to himself. Each time he summoned a servant he had to speak those words and it always felt weird to summon a Heroic Spirit and place them under his command as a servant. 

"My fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit, to this will and this reason... then answer!"

He hoped he was doing this right, he had performed this ceremony a number of times but never by himself. It was late at night and all the other staff and servants were either occupied or resting, including his trusty kohai Mashu. He was now in his room alone attempting to summon another servant. Typically he would perform a servant summoning in Chaldea’s summoning room, but with everyone asleep, Ritsuka figured the best place for him to practice was in his own private room.

"An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all the evils of all of Hell!"

He had the summoning circle, he had the supplies. He had a Catalyst, albeit he didn't know who for. He just found some gems and jewelry in Chaldea’s vault recovered from France, labeled as a potential Catalyst, but not for who. Damn clerical errors...he couldn’t really fault Dr. Roman for that though. The doctor had enough crap on his plate to deal with.

"From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power. Come forth from the ring of restraints. Protector of the Holy Balance!"

Ritsuka crossed his fingers, praying he had performed the ritual correctly. He was a pretty pitiful mage despite having apparently above average magical circuits, but his lack of knowledge was definitely an impediment to his skills.

A familiar flash of light erupted in front of him before the room was filled with smoke. He coughed and hacked, dropping to his knees. When he raised his hand, he squinted into the smoke, trying to make out an obscured figure. Did he really summon a Servant on his own?

As the smoke cleared a body began to solidify. Her chocolate locks swayed across her back, the fabric of her ensemble flowing gently as it scantily draped her flawless, sun-kissed skin. She held her hands out to him, a smile as warm as the sun stretched across perfect white teeth, her large bust slightly bouncing with each movement.

"Servant Assassin at your service. You must be my master, right? You may call me Mata Hari." Sparkling grey eyes reminiscent of sunlight looked about their surroundings.

Ritsuka was on his knees, awestruck at the sight of her. ‘Wow…’ was all he could think as he stared at the beauty in front of him. Mata Hari...he'd heard that name somewhere before...had another servant mentioned her?

Her voice couldn’t properly convey her beauty, however. It was not an exaggeration to say that once the mist had cleared, she could only be described as drop dead gorgeous. Ritsuka had seen plenty of beautiful women during his brief tenure at Chaldea. Hell, Even the most plain of them were still quite attractive. But this Assassin? She was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

A young lady on the cusp of becoming a mature woman, she had an ageless quality that appealed to him. Her golden dancing attire was the most revealing outfit in Chaldea and heavily accented her shapely curves and soft skin. Legs for days, hips that wouldn't quit, and her face with her shimmering hair and enthralling eyes.

It was almost embarrassing, really, how much Ritsuka was staring at her. He liked to think he had a pretty good handle on his libido, that he knew not to objectify-but dammit, this servant was testing his limits! He had to focus. ‘Stop staring at your new Servant's chest! Her... massive, jiggling, barely-clothed chest…’ Crap, was he drooling?

"Wow, it's like you knew you were summoning me," she giggled, leaning forward to look at the young man who was kneeling in front of the summoning circle. Her bust swayed in response and he got a view down her top that made his cheeks heat up. "But," a finger tapped him full on the lips, "I doubt this quiet little room is your Workshop?"

He blushed even more, waving his hands in front of him. "No, no, no! I, I just... this is my bedroom! I figured it would be a quiet place to summon you without disturbing others, and... Ugh, this is embarrassing...I knew I shouldn’t have done this without supervision!" He sighed, hanging his head.

She giggled again. A light, pretty, lovely giggle. "Wow, my Master's really cute this time! Though I should warn you," Assassin stood upright again and rubbed the back of her head with a nervous chuckle, "I'm not a good servant for battle, eh hee hee."

As she giggled, his eyes were automatically drawn to the bounce it caused to her chest. Dammit, why did he, a part-time boobman, have to summon the bustiest girl he'd ever seen outside of hentai? And she thought he was cute! Either she was being sincere, trying to get brownie points, or she was just a natural, shameless flirt. Either way was good with him, he found himself thinking.

Still, a Servant who wasn't good for battle? She was an Assassin, though, most of the Assassin-class servants he had summoned like Jing-Ke and Sanson were skilled killers due to their legends, although Sanson was more of a knight relegated to a roll as an executioner. Ritsuka guessed the definition of an "assassin" was a bit more loose. Unless this Heroic Spirit was defined as an entirely different kind of assassin, which could very well be true given the vast difference in how certain classes worked, such as Medusa’s classification of a Rider simply by being the ‘mother’ to the legendary pegasus. 

Mata hari’s eyes glanced to the pile of priceless jewels sitting in front of him, which acted as the Catalyst for summoning her, some discreet light flashing through her eyes, but it passed as quickly as it came. She turned and flung herself on the room’s bed, kicking her sandal-clad feet back and forth as she looked through some of the papers he had scattered there. "You're a Magus, hm? So you must be really smart. I guess we should work up a strategy, huh? A servant with no battle capabilities like myself will have to have a fool-proof plan if we want to win a Grail War."

Ritsuka awkwardly pulled himself to his feet, trying not to look at her chest or legs as she sat on his bed and looked through his papers, mainly loose notes to remind him of the complexities of summoning a Heroic Spirit. He ran a hand through his dark-black hair, realizing it had been ruffled slightly from the force of the summoning magic he had mustered. "Uh, no actually..I’m actually a rookie. I apparently have pretty good magic circuits, but my aptitude to be a magus is actually pretty low. I do have rather high ray-shift compatibility which is probably why I was chosen as a master candidate. I like to think I'm kinda smart, I guess..." he mumbled. But if Assassin wasn't any good in a fight, he’d have to arrange other servants to either guard or support her, or maybe she could support them? He actually didn’t know what her capabilities were.

"Our best plan of action would most likely be gathering information for now," She explained as slender fingers thumbed through his notes on Singularities he gathered from Chaldea’s records. "If we have to fight via direct combat we may not get very far on our own, sorry."

"Uh, it's fine... we actually won’t be fighting alone..," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. The servant’s enthralling eyes locked with his and Ritsuka’ blushed, losing himself in their gaze. 

She sat up and crossed one long leg over the other off the edge of the bed. "What is your name, cutie? Or shall I just call you Master?"

Her seductive voice snapped him out of his trance, but did she have to say it so suggestively?

The sly smirk on her face told him Yes. Yes she did.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, glancing away from the astonishingly gorgeous woman sitting on his bed in front of him. "Uh...Ritsuka...Ritsuka Fujimaru...Uh, I wouldn't really feel comfortable with a title like Master, but... You're free to call me whatever you want, I guess," he mumbled. “Most of the other servant’s do anyway despite how many times I’ve told them they could use my real name.”

Her face rose into an alluring and playful smile. "I'll take that into consideration... Maaaster~" The word rolled off her tongue in a honey-silken voice that could make any man melt. After a quick giggle she added, "but I should advise you to call me Assassin in front of enemy Servants and rival Masters. It would be a grave disadvantage on our part if anyone knew who I was."

A sexual thrill-induced shudder ran up his spine at the hentai-level voice calling him Master of all things. His Assassin may not have been a good fighter, but he definitely feared for his life with the way her voice alone could cause his arousal to rise so rapidly. He nodded, turning his head away and casting a side glance at his Servant, trying to ignore the way her giggle made her chest undulate. "That seems smart... but there aren’t really any enemy servants here that you needed to be so guarded around." 

Ritsuka racked his brains, trying to recall anything about this servant. Mata Hari, he'd have to look her up. He needed to know what this Heroic Spirit had done in life to warrant a place in the Throne of Heroes, especially if she wasn’t a ‘traditional’ assassin.

She burst out into yet another airy giggle. He averted his eyes to not get taken in by the anatomical reaction. "That reaction is just so cute! Oh, I'm going to enjoy this. Now, tell me, is there anything I should know?"

"Uhh..." He pulled out his phone, skimming through it to his notepad app. "Let's see... It's June 27th, 2018. You were summoned to Chaldea, a private Security Organization founded to protect the Greater Order of Humanity. We're currently in Antarctica at Chaldea’s main base. It's currently just past two o'clock AM but I made sure to get plenty of rest before I started the ritual. Uh, what else... Oh! We have several other servants here in the facility, all contracted to me via Chaldea’s servant summoning system that helps to provide them with enough magical energy to stay in existence. They are also our allies so I hope you can get along with them. We’ll be trusting them with our lives.”

Assassin tapped her chin, gazing up as if in thought. "Hmmm... Quite odd. I don't seem to have any knowledge as to anything off about this Grail War. I have all the knowledge I should need for it and this modern era but..."

"Yeah, but... Here's the grim news. Humanity’s greater history has been incinerated by King Solomon. Chaldea is the last bastion of humanity and me...well...I’m humanity’s last master.”

Mata Hari looked a little surprised as her master turned from a shy teen to a hardened veteran in just a split moment as he explained their situation. Maybe he was more of a magus than he cared to admit. 

“My duty...no, Our duty, and all of Chaldea, is to venture through and correct the Seven Singularities created by Solomon, defeat him and his envoys, the Demon-God Pillars, and secure the Holy Grails he sent into the seven era’s used to create the singularities. We will be cooperating with the various servants that I have summoned along with what remains of Chaldea. I hope to count on your help, Mata Hari.”

Mata Hari stared at him in stoic silence for a moment. This was a situation she was not expecting, but seeing the determined look in what had initially been a timid young man stirred a feeling deep inside of her. The beautiful assassin nodded. "We’ll, I’m not really suited for fighting, but if you require my aid, as a Heroic Spirit, it is my duty to help all of humankind. You can count on me to aid you." Assassin assured him, giving him a warm smile.

"Uh... Thanks." Assassin sure was turning out easy to work with, even if she wasn't strong in a fight and a tease. His eyes wandered, and when he noticed the dust atop the sun-kissed skin of her breasts from the summoning, that's when something in his mind clicked. "Oh! Would you like to use the room's shower?"

She smiled alluringly, crossing her legs and raising them to rest her feet against the side of the bed, her hands clasped on her knee. "Oh, so you want me clean first, do you? Why don't you join me? I'll wash your back," she teased.

Ritsuka’s mind ground to halt, having to reboot from that simple sentence.

Assassin burst into a giggle at his stammering, red-faced response. "Your blushing face is so cute! Relax, Master. I'm only kidding," she assured, smiling and heading to the nearby attached bathroom. As she walked, her golden dancer's clothes slowly dissolved into sparkles and he looked away before he could get an eyeful, his face red. "Or am I?" she added before ducking into the bathroom.

Her verbal addition sent another sexual shudder through him, though all he dignified in response was a simple groan. He heard the shower start up, but she left the door wide open. Dammit, this woman would be the death of him, maybe. He still didn’t know enough about her to know how she would synergize with the rest of his summoned servants. 

Ritsuka sighed, letting out a shaky breath as he walked over to his desk to pull up his computer screen. Accessing Chaldea’s archives on historical figures, he began to skim for anything related to Mata Hari. 

Mata Hari privately thanked the Grail for giving her basic knowledge of the modern world. She could work this shower just fine. Humming a little tune to herself, she lathered up her hair with the room’s shampoo, standing just outside of the hot spray. The water was hot and steaming just like she liked it. After washing and rinsing her thick dark hair she thoroughly lathered and scrubbed her most intimate places.

Well, she supposed it was nice to be out of the Throne of Heroes for a bit, even though she'd not remember it once her Servant vessel was destroyed. Her master was nice so far. So fun to tease! His awkwardly embarrassed reactions were priceless. With his innocent blue eyes and shy demeanor, she was betting he was sexually inexperienced. No doubt that was why he reacted so much to her teasing.

Still, she didn't know much about him, and information was her greatest weapon. She left the shower running as she stepped out and grabbed a towel. A little trick she learned as a spy, most men assume women take long showers. With the water going she could easily sneak about while her target was asleep or busy so she could snoop.

And lo and behold with a peek out the open door, she saw Ritsuka sitting on the bed, going about something disappointingly innocuous. Mata Hari smirked. This would be a good chance to tease him some more, though. She figured she'd walk out, sneak behind him while he's distracted, and ask what's next on the agenda. Assassin licked her lips, wrapping a small towel about her waist. The lower curve of her bottom was exposed and every bit of cleavage, too. Silently, she slipped behind Ritsuka while he was distracted by his desktop, climbing onto the bed.

Looking over his shoulder she saw he was looking up photos of her from her performances, though the pictures were rather inaccurate. “Oh, you're doing some research, huh?" She rang in his ear as she hugged him from behind, her softness pressing into his back. “You really want to know that much about me?”

"Uh, I, uh, um..." he stammered.

She swung around him and sat down beside him, legs kicking off the edge of the bed and her thigh pressing against his. "You could have just asked, y'know." She giggled, the jiggle in her breasts causing beads of water to slide down into the hem of the towel. The young man's jaw dropped as his eyes caught the sight. “Sadly those photos aren’t very accurate of me, they didn’t even get my chest size right in those photos. 

She walked her fingers up Ritsuka’s leg, causing said leg to flinch. How cute... "They say the Grail grants a Servant in the form their Master most yearns for," she hummed, half lidded eyes looking up into his. "So does that mean my Master is a dirty little pervert?" she leaned in, pressing her chest against his arm, the towel straining not to pop off. She smirked, and then sighed. "Of course not. You're too sweet, right?" she mused.

"Uh, I, uh... A-A-Actually, I have a d-d-different theory..."

Oh? He had more backbone than she thought. "Enlighten me, Maaaster~" she purred.

“Y-you were a spy right? And despite the fact you were a well known performer, having fewer accurate photos of you would make it less conspicuous for you to move around and gather info. So I think you hired some other girl to pose as you for photos...also...if a guy had no idea what to expect the famous Mata hari to look like...well...I’m pretty sure most of them would be left slack-jawed the second they saw you...right? Though it’d be hard to hide your...um...assets...” Ritsuka trailed off, eyes unconsciously drifting to her breasts, still glistening from the drops of water running down the creamy slopes before dropping into the crevice that pulled his view even further in.

Mata Hari was slightly impressed, he was gutsier than he looked. What else could she do but up the ante? Especially after he started staring at her so blatantly. "Oh? If I'm proud of my assets, you wouldn't mind if I... showed them off?" She grinned, reaching up to the hem of her towel and pulling it away from her skin just a pinch.

"Um... uh... Y-You, uh... J-J-guh, uh..." Ah, there was the adorable stammering she enjoyed.

"I would, you know. You don't even have to use a Command Seal. I would." She reached up and traced shapes on his chest with her finger. "Just. For. You."

Ritsuka’s face turned beet red and he was fairly certain his brain melted out of his ears. "..."

Assassin smirked. "I didn't hear a no!"

“T-t-that’s not necessary!” Ritsuka exclaimed, suddenly bolted to his feet, knocking his chair to the ground. “Y-you don’t need to do anything like you did back in your past life! I won’t ask you to do anything inappropriate with me just because I’m your master!”

Mata Hari looked up at the boy as he glared down at her. But his gaze held no anger or frustration, merely embarrassment, clearly indicated by his blushing face. She gave a small smile. Clearly impressed by his resolve to be an upstanding gentleman. “Well well well,” she purred, that same seductive tone entering her voice again, making Ritsuka break out into a cold sweat. “I apologize for my boldness, master, I didn’t mean to overreach my station.” she sighed. “I’m not very good at anything besides information gathering and seduction. I was just trying to endear myself to you so I wouldn’t be thrown aside…” she said with a sigh.

“N-no! I wouldn’t just throw you aside!” Ritsuka pleaded. He hadn’t intended to hurt her feelings and now he was at a loss for what to say. “Info gathering is still essential! We frequently arrive in populated places with almost no bearings so a scout or info gatherer would be perfect!”

“And what about my other skill?” Mata Hari purred, leaning forward to make sure her master got a generous view of her towed wrapped bosom. Ritsuka gulped as his eyes drifted to her chest, water running down her curves before falling into the plunging neckline that held his gaze. 

“Uh...seduction? I-uh...w-well we don’t really have any real use for a skill like that...uh...b-but maybe in certain situations…”

Mata Hari smiled, her dancing clothes reappeared as she tore off her towel, gracefully sliding off the bed before sashaying her way towards her flustered master. “But I’m so good at it~” she purred. Ritsuka’s eyes were having trouble focusing on any one part of this gorgeous servant. Her long smooth legs swayed in time with her rocking hips, and every seductive movement sent her large chest jiggling. 

He could feel his libido growing the longer he stared at Mata Hari. The servant’s killer figure holding his gaze and reducing his mind to a crawl as she slinked up towards him. Wrapping her arms around the teen’s neck, she pressed her sizable bust up against his chest, letting him feel the soft flesh rub against him. 

“U-uh...I...uh...I mean I-uh…”

“Oh? Do you not believe me?” Mata Hari moaned. Even her whining was so damn adorable. Ritsuka could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest, and he was sure that his new servant could feel it. 

“N-no! It’s not t-that I don’t believe yo--”

“Oh no, I understand. I know I’m not very impressive, even my Noble Phantasm isn’t very impressive…” she moped.

“Uh...what exactly is your Noble Phantasm?” Ritsuka questioned. Mata Hari smirked. The seductive spy slowly separated from her master, and Ritsuka felt that he missed her presence. Her intoxicating scent wafted off her, enveloping Ritsuka in the sweet smell of cinnamon. The dark-haired teen’s eyes drooped slightly as her scent wafted off her while she pulled him gently to the bed.

“You really want to know?” Mata Hari whispered in his ear, gently blowing on it. Ritsuka shivered at the seductive act while he was guided to the bed, his body not resisting in the slightest. Mata Hari positioned Ritsuka so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, running her fingers across his chest and up to his jaw. She gently raised the teen’s gaze so it rested on her chest. Mata Hari smirked as his eyes locked onto her jiggling assets. 

“Uh...um...y-yeah…” Ritsuka mumbled, enchanted by the mesmerizing view of the assassins breasts that were left for his eyes to feast on. The teen could feel his pants tighten as an inevitable erection quickly began to form. Mata Hari glanced down at the tent in his pants and merely smiled. 

“Okay…” Mata Hari purred, running her fingers down his jaw and across his pants. Her finger traced across the tip of his clothed erection, eliciting a groan of desire from the boy. “But be warned, you might not be able to control yourself afterwards~” 

“W-what is your power...exactly…?” Ritsuka managed to mutter out, reasoning slowly beggetting arousal. That was until Mata Hari sashayed backwards, hips swaying hypnotically while she stretched back, letting her chest jiggle, further muddling his thoughts. 

“A seductive dance that will leave the targets helpless thralls, puppets to my will. Mata Hari: The Girl with the Sunny Eyes!”

“Wha-!” Ritsuka could feel mana pouring off his new servant, saturating the air around them.

“Have no fear, master~” she said, her voice never losing that seductive tone. “I would never dare permanently enthrall you...just temporarily. To show you how it feels to be seduced.”

Despite her reassurance, something ate at him all the same, and he tried to find the words to describe that gnawing feeling in his gut. "But, um..."

"It's just a custom of mine, Master," Mata Hari smiled, and her hips began to swing slightly. "I’m just showing you how best I could be of use."

Her hips swayed so slowly. So... enticingly. Like a swinging pocket watch. Hourglass. Or... or something like that.

"... but, um..." His voice sounded smaller to him, somehow. Groggier. More reluctant to object. God, her tits were positively...

"It's only polite, Master," Mata Hari said smoothly, sweetly, as she began to sway her whole body, eyelashes fluttering low indeed. "It's... only... decorous."

"I... yes, but..." Her eyes filled his vision. He felt so unsure. The light shone on her so prettily, reflecting in her pretty eyes, and he was having so much trouble convincing the lower end of his mind—the part of his mind in his legs, currently bound and rather displeased about it—that there was any possible danger from one who was so gentle, so petty, so sweet...

Her voice descended to a sultry purr. "It would be rude, even," and her plump lips curved upwards, "to say no."

Rude to say no. Rude to say no. He nodded slightly, trying to stay easy-going—rude to say no—trying desperately to keep his senses.

Rude to say no. Her ass swung rhythmically, and soft, sensual music was creeping into the air around him, plinking strings and low, cooing woodwind, matching her dance...

"... okay." He nodded with uncertainty again, watching her smile widen with the one little word. "Okay. Just... one dance."

"Of course, master," she cooed, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"For... um..." He tried to think of a polite way to say it.

"Politeness's sake?" she suggested innocently.

He nodded dumbly. She'd said it, not him.

"Why, of course, Master," she purred, lifting her arms above her head and swaying her whole body to the rhythm. "You're only assessing what your new servant can do. Any good leader would do that...to see what I bring to the table~"

"Uh-huh." He smiled with relief that she understood. His muscles relaxed further as he lay back.

"It's juuust my cuuuustom," Mata Hari murmured.

"C-Cu—Custom," he panted, squirming. Oh, god, she was... she was gorgeous. Absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous. So soft and curvy, her breasts positively gargantuan, and such a pretty twinkle in her eyes as she twirled and gave her plump derriere a sensuous, rhythmic swing from side to side, up and down.

Up and down. His eyes brainlessly followed the motion.

"And I won't even touch you," she cooed, giggling. "No matter what, master." She beamed and placed her hands on her slim shoulders, slowly gliding them down her massive breasts, biting her lip as if merely touching herself in front of him was the most exquisite pleasure imaginable... caressing down her belly as she swayed and writhed, her midriff bare to show off the slim and toned bellies of her that swayed sensuously with her dance. 

"Yeah," he whispered. "I-I mean..." Oh, god, she was so hot, and it felt so hot in this room right now, he could scarcely breathe—at least, not without inhaling her sweet perfume, filling his lungs with the scents of flowers he'd never smelled in his life and knew not the names of—

"Not a touch. Not a fingertip," she cooed, putting just such a fingertip to her lips and pouting with an expression of pure, incorruptible purity. Her other hand moved with less pure intentions, running up and down her ass in time with the rhythmic swings of her hips. It was all so, so very difficult to look away from. "Not. A. Lick."

"L-Lick?" he whispered.

She giggled and batted her lashes, eyes shining like the morning's eastern horizon. "Nothing," she said smugly, continuing to sway as his eyes followed her every exquisite motion. "Not a touch on that needy cock of yours, master, I swear."

His eyelids fluttered. Yes. Not a touch. Not a... not anything. He was safe.

He almost regretted it, he thought, relaxing deeper, sinking deeper and deeper into the soft, warm bed as he watched her dance, nakedly admiring her not-quite-naked tits and ass and... everything.

But it was safer this way. His eyelids felt awfully heavy, but he kept his eyes stubbornly open, gazing hungrily at her swaying, enticing, delectable body. Safer this way. Safer.

"Of course," she said, blinking those big eyes and nibbling at the finger on her lips, as if something had just now occurred to her, "you are still gonna cum your silly , horny brains out."

He nodded sleepily. "Uh-huh..."

She giggled, batting her eyelashes as she wiggled her hips seductively. "Does that sound nice? Cum?" She leaned in slightly. Her scent, her sweet floral scent, flooded his mind with thoughts of... thoughts of sex, of clutching her hot, curvy body, of pounding into her... "Cumming your stupid bull brains out?" Her voice dropped to a husky purr. "You wanna be all cum-dumb for me?"

He blinked and nodded. "Cu... Cuuummm..." His voice was slurred as her tits jiggled and bounced before him.

He blinked.

"W... Whuh?"

She giggled and bounced back, swinging her hips in a rapid motion that drew his eyes like a whirlpool pulled a leaf boat. "That's right, my studly master," she cooed, beaming as his eyes widened slightly, as her voice melted into a sultry, seductive cadence. "That's right. It's nice to cum, isn't it?"

"Wh... buh..." His thoughts were so sluggish, and he had to struggle through her thick, rosy haze as if the fog was solid. It was so easy to watch her fat tits bounce and jiggle before his eyes. So easy to watch her pert rear swing playfully from side to side, to look into her pretty, pretty eyes...

"I don't have to touch you, silly." She smirked. "You think a silly cum-dumb boobies-brained boy like you needs to be touched to turn into a drooling stud?"

"Mmuh." His lips and tongue felt like lead, like his mouth had been filled with thick, gooey honey that choked all his words in sweet, thick nothingness. "Buh. Y-You..."

"All I have to do," she sang sweetly, eyelashes fluttering as she danced ever-so-close to him, craning her neck over her shoulder to force eye contact as she wiggled her ass, "is let you watch me."

He stared helplessly. What? What was she... she couldn't possibly...

Oh, god. He was... he swallowed, feeling his cock struggling within its confines.

"That's right," she purred, spinning and running her hands over her belly, swaying, bouncing, inviting his helpless, lusty gaze. "Just stare like the horny boy you are. Horny bull. Drooling titslave."

Her tits bounced and smooshed together. He could scarcely breathe a breath of air that wasn't saturated with her sweet scent. Could scarcely hear his own heart pound, his own breath, over the sound of her sweet, sensual voice.

She giggled. "Aww." She mimed as if to pat his cheek, but stopped short. "That's right. Nothing to say. Just watch me dance, cutie." Her eyes swirled with sparks like a bonfire. "Watch me make you cum your dumb brains out."

"B-Buh." He shook his head faintly. She couldn't... she couldn't make him cum without touching him. Could she?

She beamed. Apparently, she was quite confident. She swayed slowly, grinding in time with the music. "That's right, silly boy," she hissed. "I'm gonna fill you up with nice, yummy needy thoughts, and a silly, horny, needy, cum-dumb stud like you is gonna just melt~" She swayed her hips to the left. "Into~" She swayed her hips to the right. "My~" She grasped her tits and squished them together, eyes shining with amusement. "Control."

He stared greedily, drooling over the sight of her. She was so confident, but he told himself it was nonsense. It was nonsense. She couldn't. Not without touching him.

Gods, he wanted to cum so badly, though.

She gyrated, giggling as a low whine escaped him. "Aww, see?" she said smugly, eyes settling on his tented trousers. "It's already happening. You're already turning into a stupid brainless stud. There's my nice, obedient bull."

"N-Nuuuh" he gasped, mind and vision and smell and sound totally drowning in Mata Hari, drowning in her hot body, in the heat flooding the room, flooding everything he knew. Her tits, so soft and pillowy, so smooth, so easy to grasp and squeeze if only he—but he couldn't! He couldn't touch her, couldn't breach decorum. He clung to this.

"You're gonna cuuuum," she teased, bouncing her tits rapidly before letting them fall before his hungry gaze. "Gonna cuuuum those adorable brains out." Her expression turned sly. "Not like you were using them anyway, I bet." She swung her hips in time with the music, eyes shining with predatory lust. "You're gonna cum like a good boy, and I'm gonna watch as your eyes get so very pretty."

Pretty. He whimpered, staring into her pretty eyes.

Oh.

Oh, crap.

If he came...he knew this. A permanent charm effect. If he came while under the power of a Noble Phantasm, one that was similar in nature to Stheno’s, she could...she could make him hers. Forever.

Worse, if he came in his pants like a stupid, horny bull, the insult to his title as a master of Chaldea that he’d never be able to live this down No on would let him forget its. He'd be abandoned. Left for whoever wanted him.

Left for Mata Hari to toy with.

His heart raced and eyes widened. His cock throbbed against his trousers. No. She couldn't. It... it was impossible, right?

Mata Hari clearly didn't think so. She licked her lips, bouncing closer, and he couldn't look away from those hips, from that perfect ass, round and pert and perfect for jumping up to wriggle into a needy bull's lap and grind him into brainless bliss. His heart raced. It would be... would be so easy to just reach forward, to pull her close--

No! He whimpered aloud, helpless. He couldn't do anything. He just had to sit here and watch. It was fine, wasn't it? It had to be impossible. She couldn't do what she was threatening to do. He just had to keep his wits about him.

That is to say, what little of his wits could survive the blazing furnace of his growing lust. He felt hot enough to melt the arctic environment outside of Chaldea. And she stoked the flames higher, swaying her hips slowly from side to side, locking her eyes with his as her hands rose to ever-so-softly caress her perfect breasts, as her delicate fingers toyed with the silks, as if to undo them...

"I'm gonna make you cum," she said sweetly, smugly, knowingly, as if she'd already won, "your adorable human brains out. Until you beg to be mine."

"Y-You..." The words were like trying to scoop up dripping wet cement in his fingers. "C-Can't..."

"And I'll coo," she went on, giggling and twirling, "and act all flirty, like oh my gosh, I dunno, I'm already loooving you as this cute needy bull, maybe I should share you—"

Her eyes locked with his, smoldering heat filling him, and Ritsuka felt his heart race like lightning to a lone pine.

"I dunno if a cum-dumb bull," she said, her voice light and innocent as she danced for him, "is really master material, y'know, master?"

She batted her eyelashes. He whimpered as his cock throbbed. She couldn't. It wasn't. Wasn't possible.

"But your eyes are gonna be sooooo full of hearts," she went on, beaming up at him again, dancing in circles around him so he had to spin his head to keep her in his vision, "and you're gonna be sooooo in love with me, aren't you?"

"N-Nuh—"

"Gonna cum." She leaned in close. "Your." Her eyes blazed with lust. Her lips savored the words like they were the sweetest pleasure she'd ever known. "Heart away to me!~"

She giggled and bounced back as he stared dumbly at her, his eyes dropping almost immediately to her hands as they ran over her tits.

"You're doing so well," she cooed, giggling as he whimpered and tried to shake his head. "Such a good boy. Good bull." Her fingers toyed with the silken top, and her eyes shone like storm clouds. "Aww, look at those big, pretty, helpless eyes of yours. You're just helpless for me, aren't you?"

He panted. He was positively drooling.

She pulled her top down, and his heart raced as her tits bounced free, oh, gods, flawless and indulgent and so gorgeous as, for just one moment, he saw her nipples—

And then she pulled it back up and smirked, her eyes darting down to his lap. She licked her lips and met his gaze again, her expression sly, triumphant. And he realized she'd spotted a tiny spot of precum darkening his trousers.

"And you're already loooosing," she cooed, her hands playing ever-so-close to his imprisoned cock.

Ritsuka’s head swayed and swam and sloshed like he couldn't hold it upright. His brain felt like it was turning to goo. To lovey-dovey melty dribbly putty. His thoughts were melting into his cock and all he could do was whimper.

And her smile widened.

She pulled back, swayed and twirled around him, forcing his gaze upon the sumptuous delights so-nearly within reach. The servant laughed and danced with a knowing glint in her pretty eyes. "That's right, stud," she purred. "Just watch me dance. No harm in watching me dance, is there?"

"Nn." He squirmed. "Mm. Um. But."

"No harm in watching my tits," she cooed, bouncing them before his eyes, pushing them together and letting them fall. "You're a big," *squeeze* "strong," *smoosh* "man."

He was drooling. His mind begged him to tear his eyes away, begged him for a merciful break in this endless temptation, begged for release.

His cock begged for a different, far more tempting kind of release. He squirmed.

"There's no way," the french servant went on, batting her eyelashes, her voice sugary-sweet, "that the last master of humanity would let some silly, weak assassin like me make him cum his horny bliss-brainless cumdumb thoughts away, is there?" She swung her ass in rhythmic circles.

"Buh." He stared fuzzily. She was agreeing with him now, he realized after a long moment.

"No harm in watching my ass." Around and around. Back and forth. "No harm in watching me."

"... nuh..." He felt himself nodding, head swimming with dreams. Dreams of reaching forward. Of gripping that perfect, flawless, plump ass and... and... he was positively drooling at the thought.

"Isn't that right?" her sugary voice chimed in his ear, and he almost swore her lips grazed his cheek, but then she pulled away, writhing and wiggling, and all those thoughts began to dissolve into molten putty.

"Uh..."

"You're in complete control," she purred. Her tits jiggled. Her ass swayed. The memory of her nipples hung in his mind as his mind melted between those delicate fingers of hers... "Aren't you?"

He stared into her deep, glimmering brown eyes. His lips fumbled, realizing Mata hari wanted a response. What... What was the question?

"Cuh. Cumplete... control..." He nodded dizzily, eyelids lowering.

"You're not getting sleeeeepy," she teased, swaying her hips. Slowly. So slowly. Lullingly.

"Sl... sl..." Words were hard. Hard when he was so horny. So sleepy. So... so in control...

"Sleeeeepy," she purred. Her tits jiggled. Squished together. "Sleepy boy. Sleepy. Sooooo sleepy."

"Sl'p..."

"Not even a little sleepy," she continued, almost singsong, giggling as his head lolled. "Sleeeepy? No, no. Not sleepy." Her eyes seemed to swirl. "Even though it feels so goooood to be sleeeepy."

"Guh. Good." He could manage 'good'. 'Good' was an easy word. He nodded dreamily.

For some reason, this made her giggle again. "That's right," she said sweetly. "And a good, sleepy boy..." She danced closer, her mesmerizing voice dropping to a quiet purr, as her fingers played with the straps of what little cloth covered her luscious, pert ass. "... would never be tempted to touch himself. Or me."

He watched the silks slip down. His thoughts spun and swirled. The music seemed to pulse around him, a low, steady rhythm, a beat, a beat so familiar he ached with every cell in his melting brain to reach between his legs and pump to the rhythm...

"Because he's a good boy," she said smugly. "A good, sleepy boy."

"Sleepy..."

She beamed. "That's right!" The silks dropped lower. Her scent flooded his sluggish senses, and his heart started to race. "And a good, sleepy boy doesn't need me to touch him." Her voice lowered. "To fuck him."

"F-Fuck..." He blinked blearily, struggling at that new word. That word he longed to hear more of. The way her plump lips seemed to savor it, like an exotic delicacy, a rare, sweet, juicy fruit...

"To get up in his lap," she husked, swaying sensuously with the rhythm as the silks fell away, "and ride that boy's brains out until he's a heart-eyed. Lovey. Dovey. Cum. Dumb. Bull."

He whimpered, bucking instinctively, her every word lavishing attention on him like a long, agile tongue. Her lips drew the words out longer, longer.

"Aw." She giggled, continuing the slow, endless sway as her top finally fell away, fluttering to the ground forgotten. "But a good, sleepy boy doesn't neeeed any of that, does he?"

"Nuh. Need." He drooled, panted, stared longingly at the gorgeous servant, bucking mindlessly up in the air. "Cum-dumb."

"I can already see the hearts starting to appear," she said sweetly, twirling and locking eyes with him. "Wow, and so many of them, too!"

He couldn't breathe. He just whined like a dog in heat, bucking like the horny cum-dumb bull he was. She... she couldn't, a tiny lucid part of him pleaded. It was impossible.

"In fact," she purred, eyes glowing, "I think he's gonna cum for me the second I ask him to!"

He whimpered and shook his head slightly, even as he kept bucking. No. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible.

Even though a part of him longed for it. Thirsted for it. Melted and drooled and rolled over and nodded like a good boy for Mata Hari at the miniscule possibility it was true.

"Awww." She tutted, shaking her head slightly. "That's right! Because he's just a silly, dumb boytoy." She put a finger to her lips, mocking a curious expression. "Goodness... what ever will his allies think?"

"Nn." He panted. His mind was mush. Her tits filled his vision. Her voice filled his mind. Mata Hari filled his heart with thick, heavy, sticky rose-colored honey. He bucked and moaned, a helpless, hopeless, fuck-dumb lovey-dovey bull...

"I don't expect they'll have much use for a horny loveslave," she said sadly, shaking her head and pouting as if this was a terrible tragedy. "He was supposed to be a clever maste rof heroes, but goodness, cumming his brains out for a pretty girl?" She giggled.

He was ablaze, blushing like a sun, panting for a breath that wasn't full of her scent. But as the belly dancer twirled around him, circling him again and again, as if wrapping him in layer after layer of her perfume, her bewitching pheromones settling upon him, he was drowning in it. Drowning in her.

"They'll have no more use for him," she said softly. 

"G-Guh?"

"Why..." Her eyes lit up. "I suppose he'd be easy pickings for any pretty girl who wanted him!" She beamed up at him. "Doesn't that sound wonderful?" she cooed.

He squirmed helplessly beneath her irresistible gaze. Her voice, like sweet syrup, poured onto him, lathered him until he was drinking it in eagerly, hanging on every word, and he found himself giving...

... the tiny nod to damn himself.

"It does?" she asked innocently, putting a finger to her lips. She paused in her dancing. The music stopped. The gorgeous french seductress stared down at him, eyes shining with delight, lush lips curving up ever-so-slightly in triumph. "That sounds nice? Being a pretty girl's boytoy?" She winked. "A sexy femme fatale’s breeding bull?"

He squirmed. But there was no escape. She pressed closer, eyes glowing like lamp posts in an endless murky mire. "Maybe," she suggested, cocking her head adorably to the side, "a sexy seductress’s cum-dumb, lovey-dovey, pampered, obedient... boytoy?"

He stared dumbly at her. For some reason, everything around her seemed to be filled with... pretty... pretty pink...

She smirked and gave a little sway of her hips.

He followed the motion senselessly with his heart-filled eyes.

And her smile widened.

And Mata Hari commanded—with a voice of pure sugar, her thick eyelashes fluttering, her eyes shining with triumph—"Cum for me, sleepy boy."

Ritsuka trembled, whimpered, and came.

Pure exquisite pleasure rolled into him like a windswept thunderstorm, and he rocked and squirmed and cried out in wonderful bliss. His eyes locked on hers as he felt the orgasm claim his body, mind and soul—and as the french servant smirked and rocked her hips slowly back and forth, grinding, miming the most tantalizing of lapdances, he felt the femme fatale claim his heart as well.

"That's right," Mata hari sang, giggling as he squirmed and bucked like a brainless bull, "that's right, good boys cum when pretty girls tell them to! Cum their brains out. Cum themselves stupid and sleepy and obedient." She danced closer, beaming with ultimate smug triumph shining in her eyes and her lovely, heart-melting smile. "Good boys," she added sultrily, "cum when their pretty mistresses call."

His world swelled with pink and his vision swam with hearts. He knew he was cumming in his pants, cumming just from watching her dance, listening to her sweet voice, but he didn't care. He was cumming his brains out. He felt so... so stupid. The world hung so heavy at his eyelids, and his head lolled back as he moaned and jerked as if bound to the chair.

And he was bound. Basically. Somewhere in his vanishing mind, he knew, in a whimpering, increasingly meek understanding, that he had to stay still. Perfectly still. If only he could avoid stroking himself... if only he could resist that wonderful impulse... she couldn't touch him. And he couldn't commit any truly disgraceful indiscretion. She'd made a mistake in promising that.

He was going to be okay. He just. Had. To Stay. Still.

"Good boys," she purred in his ear, causing him to buck once more, "cum. Themselves..." She placed her arms over his lap, palms resting on the bed. He stared dumbly, mindlessly, drowning in an afterglow that felt like endless gallons of syrup were pouring over him—unable to comprehend, unable to think, unable to do anything but pant and drool as her fat tits jiggled right before his greedy, sleepy eyes, "Into. Love. Dumb. Lovey. Dovey..."

And, with a smirk, the hot french bombshell slid right into his lap.

His eyes widened. Her plump ass ground against his still-clad cock, and instantly he was hard again. She wriggled and batted her eyelashes, giggling at his shocked, despairing, hopelessly pliant expression.

"Boytoys," she said sweetly, reaching back, almost as if to pat his cheek.

But instead, she grasped his collar—never touching bare skin—and pushed him down against the back of the bed.

"Isn't that right?" she cooed, squirming with irresistible skill against him

He stared helplessly into her shining eyes, bathing in her smug radiance. He tried to speak, but pure intoxicating bliss was coursing through every ounce of his being.

And so his eyes just dipped down to her gorgeous, perfect, massive, soft tits. He stared helplessly, longingly. Like a cum-dumb boytoy would.

Like an obedient, brainless, horny bull would.

Like an obedient, brainwashed, lovey-dovey titsdumb boytoy should.

And apparently this was all the answer she needed.

And, beaming in triumph, the servant began to bounce in his lap.

"Now, then..." she said sweetly, as his eyes widened further and he started to pant and moan, whimpering, begging beyond words, "... let's get started, shall we?"

Never laying a finger on his bare skin, the french beauty reached over and took a water bottle from the dresser near Ritsuka's bed and raised it towards his quivering lips. Her expression smoldered with lust as the clear liquid sloshed in the cup with her every bounce, as she cooed every last word like honey into his open, receptive ears...

"I'd hate to keep a boytoy waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. I really wanted Mata Hari to come off as domineering in a very subtle and sneaky way, befitting her role as a Femme Fatale rather than a dominatrix. I'll be doing other servants next.


End file.
